Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to alpha-amylase variants, polynucleotides encoding the variants, methods of producing the variants, and methods of using the variants.
Description of the Related Art
Alpha-amylases (α-1,4-glucan-4-glucanohydrolases, E.C. 3.2.1.) are a group of enzymes that hydrolyzes starch, glycogen, and other related polysaccharides by cleaving the internal α-1,4-glucosidic bonds. It has been used for many years been in, e.g., laundry where is it well-known that alpha-amylases have a beneficial effect in removal of starch containing, or starch-based, stains. However, in other commercial applications the enzyme has become important, such as in the initial stages (liquefaction) of starch processing, in textile desizing, in alcohol production and as cleaning agents in detergent compositions.
In recent years there has been a desire to improve the properties of various amylases. In particular, the object of reducing the temperature of the laundry in order to reduce the energy consumption has been of primary focus when referring to the householdcare sector. Thus, many efforts have been put into finding improved alpha-amylase variants.
Regardless, there remains a need for alpha-amylase variants that posses altered properties, and offer improved performance in various industrial applications. Thus, the present invention provides such further improved alpha-amylse variants with improved properties compared to its parent.